List of outside references to Chuck E. Cheese's in popular culture
Here is a list of numerous outside references to Chuck E. Cheese's in popular culture. ''The Adventures of Kid Danger'' In "Tiny Todller, Kid danger in on "Funk E. Fester". ''The Angry Beavers'' In "EasyPeasy Rider", Dagget and the motorcycle gang visit "Chunky Cheeks". Aqua Teen Hunger force where lisa ann ods on coke '' '' ''Back at the Barnyard'' In "Arcade of Doom", Otis takes the Barnyard gang for lunch at "Donk E. Cheez". ''Battle for Dream Island Again'' In "Get in the Van", there is a place called "Gelatin's Steakhouse". ''Chowder'' In "Weekend at Schnitzel's", Chowder and Schnitzel visits "Carlito con Queso's", where Schnitzel falls in love with an animatronic named Senorita Mesquite. ''Clarence'' In "Money Broom Wizard", Clarence, Sumo, and Jeff visit a place called "Pizza Swamp". ''The Cleveland Show'' A branch appeared in this show, referred to as "Cheese E. Charlie's". ''Cow and Chicken'' One episode features a Chuck E. Cheese's-like restaurant where a bear and an octopus are seen playing the xylophone and piano, respectively. Dexter's Laboratory In "Chubby Cheese's", Dexter, Dee Dee and their parents visit "Chubby Cheese's Pizza and Amusement Emporium Barn". ''Drake & Josh'' There is a place called "Chuck E. Cheddar's". Eddsworld In "Spares", An arcade that is similar to Chuck E. Cheese's, But with no animatronics, mascots, and pizza. ''Enchantimals'' In "Something's Cheesy?", Danessa Deer go to "Cheese E. Mouse's Pizza Arcade Funtime". and she going to met Cheese E. the Mouse and she scared. ''Ever After High'' In "Beauty Birthday Blowout!", Apple White and her Friends are going to Briar Beauty's Birthday at "Parmesan Coyote's Pizza & Arcade Fun House". ''The Fairly OddParents! '''Season 1 Episode 3a: "A Wish Too Far!"' (originally aired April 13, 2001) Trixie mentions that she can take her friends to "Skippy Cheese's Pizza Place". Season 5 Episode 61b: "Birthday Wish!" (originally aired May 9, 2005) Timmy, Chester and A.J. go to "Mike E. Mozzerella's Pizza Fun House", after recieving invitations from Tootie, but doesn't know about it. Season 6 Episode 85: "The Fairly Oddlympics" (aired August 1, 2008) Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof goes to Fairy World and visit "Jorgen's Pizza + Duck-Zook Parlour". ''Family Guy'' In "Chitty Chitty Death Bang", there is a place called "Cheesy Charlie's". ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' The horror video game series takes place at "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" after dark. It's a decrepit and dingy place with homicidal animatronics, serious health code violations, and a gruesome history. The security guard works at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' There is a place called "Game Hive Arcade". ''A Goofy Movie'' In one scene, Goofy takes Max to "Lester's Possum Park", with animatronics, games and walk-around characters that are parodied. ''Gravity Falls'' In "Soos and the Real Girl", Soos takes his girlfriend on a date to a place called "Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree". ''Hercules'' After the titlular protagonist Hercules defeats the Hydra, he becomes a Chuck E. Cheese's-style inspiration by selling merchandise, entertaining kids from all over, and even writing autographs, similar to Chuck E. Cheese's. ''iCarly'' In "iBust a Thief", Spencer spends hours in an arcade-pizzeria called "Funk E. Fester's" trying to win "Murray the Magic Dolphin" for 1000 "game points" and Toys Figures. ''Invader Zim'' In "Bloaty's Pizza Hog", Zim gets captured by Dib and takes him to a location of the same name. ''Is a Crocodile a Reptile? In "At the Party", Jock takes Cork, Winston, Emmett, Jason, Joe, and Irwin to "Tom E. Tomato's". ''Johnny Bravo In "Johnny Meets Donny Osmond", Donny takes Johnny to a place called "Petey the Horse's Burger Fun House". ''Johnny Test'' In one episode, Johnny manipulates his sister to go to "Sir Lance-a-Luck Pizza". ''Kenan & Kel'' In one episode, the Rockmores (except Kenan and his best friend, Kel) go to a Chuck E. Cheese's-style pizzeria called "Pizza Farm". ''Kim Possible'' In one episode, Kim's parents takes Kim to "J.P. Bearymore's Pizza Party-torium" for her 10th birthday party. ''Lego Friends'' In "Oh, Brother!" Olivia and the Gang take her little brother Cole to our Pizza Place named "Pat E. Parmesan's" and his celebrated Mia's little brother Izzy's Birthday Party. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' In one episode, Nani takes Lilo, Stitch and the gang to "Macki Macaw's". ''The Loud House'' In "The Waiting Game", Lincoln gets Lori a job at a Chuck E. Cheese-like arcade called "Gus' Games and Grub". Toys and Figures. In "Read Aloud", The Loud Family attempts to win a trip to a Chuck E. Cheese like family entertainment restaurant called, "Spunk E. Pigeon's Pizza Palooza Paradise" by participating in a book reading contest at the local library. However, Lola refuses to read, but eventually does thanks to Lincoln helping her. However, the contest ends too late and the family loses. ''The Mighty B! In "Penny Hearts Joey", Bessie and the Honeybees visit "Jumpin' Joey's". ''My Gym Partner's a Monkey In "Supplies Party", Adam goes to "Pig E. Porker's Pizza Palace" for his birthday. ''Phineas and Ferb'' In "Raging Bully", when Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry about his childhood, he told him that when he was a little kid, he went to "Gunther Goatcheese's" for his birthday. ''Pig Goat Banana Cricket'' In "Bananaland", Goat goes to a place called "Greasy Gus's". ''Pinky and the Brain'' In one episode, Pinky throws a party for Brain at "Chunky Cheesy". ''Polly Pocket (2018) In "Missing Link?", Polly, Lila, Shani and her family take to Paxton to Pizza Place named Chunk E Monkey's Pizza Jungle, Then Gwen has Kidnapped Chunk E Monkey and Having a Date. Polly and her gang will Rescue Chunk E Monkey after Gwen. ''The Powerpuff Girls In "Keen on Keane", Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane go on a date at "Pete's-a-Pizza", where the girls spy on them. ''Regular Show'' In "Fuzzy Dice", Mordicai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Muscle Man and HFG go to get Pops' Fuzzy Dice from the "Fun Fun Zone". ''Rugrats'' Season 2 Episode 35a: "The Slide" (originally aired March 28, 1993) When Chuckie told Tommy, Phil and Lil about the slide, Chaz took Chuckie to "Pizza Puppet Place". Season 5 Episode 87b: "Piggy's Pizza Palace" (originally aired December 27, 1997) Stu and Drew took Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Angelica to a place called "Piggy's Pinball Pizza Palace". Season 3 Episode 133a: "Sister Act" (originally aired January 26, 2001) While Angelica was seeking a sibling, she took Tommy to an arcade place that resembles Chuck E. Cheese's, so she can get him to win the Cynthia Beach House. ''Sanjay and Craig'' There is a place called "The Frycade". Unlike Chuck E. Cheese's, the Frycade doesn't have a mascot, and serves wings instead of pizza (due to the word "Fry" on the Frycade). Also, in the episode "Rash Thrash", Craig and Hector go to a place called "Mon E. Cheese's". It also appeared in "Heartyface". ''Shake It Up'' In "Surprise It Up", Flynn visits a place called "Tuck E. Tuco's" for his cousin's birthday party. ''Shopkins'' In "Shop Party", Rainbow Kate and Peppa-Mint visits a pizza place called "Joe E. Jaguar's" her Bubbleisha's birhtday party. ''The Simpsons'' Season 3 Episode 48: "Radio Bart" (originally aired January 9, 1992) Bart sneaks out from his house to go to "Wall E. Weasel's". Season 10 Episode 206: " Bart the Mother" (originally aired September 27, 1998) The family goes to "Family Fun Center" with an arcade that is similar to Chuck E. Cheese's. ''Sister, Sister'' One episode shows that the sisters goes to a place called "Buck E. Bee's", and the other episode features a place called "Buck E. Duck's". ''South Park'' There is a place called "Whistlin' Willy's" (formerly "Crust E. Krotch's"). Also, in the episode "Raisins", the boys go to a place with the same name that is Hooter's for kids. ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' Season 3 Episode 55b: "Mid-Life Crustacean" (originally aired January 24, 2003) When SpongeBob and Patrick took Mr. Krabs for fun, they took him to "Bunny Buns", in which it totally embarrasses Mr. Krabs. Season 9 Episode 190b: "Tutor Sauce" (originally aired July 26, 2015) Mr. Krabs takes SpongeBob to an arcade that resembles Chuck E. Cheese's, where SpongeBob rides a simulator driving ride. ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' After SpongeBob didn't get the promotion, he went to "Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat", and Patrick cheered SpongeBob up by eating too much ice cream and dancing onstage with Goofy Goober from being sad. Unlike Chuck E. Cheese's, Goofy Goober's is an ice cream restaurant. ''Spring Breakers'' At one point, Brit, Candy, Cotty, and Faith rob a place called "Cluck E. Clayton's Chicken Shack". Like Chuck E. Cheese's, Cluck E. Clayton sells merchandise, entertains kids from all over, and even writes autographs. However, unlike Chuck E. Cheese's, Cluck E. Clayton's Chicken Shack serves chicken rather than pizza. ''Steven Universe'' There is a place called "Funland Arcade". ''That's So Raven'' In "Four's a Crowd", Raven and Cory go to a Chuck E. Cheese-like place called "Pizza Pals". ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' In the "Weekday Afternoon Live" segment "Cheezy Sneezers", Li'l Sneezer takes Buster, Plucky and Hamton to a place called "Cheese E. Sneezer's", and the song is similar to the old commercial song. ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1987 TV series) In "Phantom of the Sewers", there is a place called "Willy Wombat Pizza Pan Theather". ''Tom Goes to Mayor'' In "WW Laserz", Tom's idea for a World War II-themed restaurant is horribly warped by the Mayor's nephew Terry and becomes the restaurant of the episode's namesake. ''Toy Story'' In one scene, Andy goes to "Pizza Planet", but now that he can't find his new toy Buzz Lightyear to take with him, he takes Woody instead. Total DramaRama In "Having the Timeout of Our Lives", Duncan showed Owen "Chunk E. Cheddar", an arcade that was closed down a month ago where he always goes to for his time-outs. ''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' In "Share-A-Lair", the T.U.F.F. group hides at a place called "Peet-Za-Possum's". ''VeggieTales'' In "The Ballad of Little Joe", there is a place called "Rootin' Tootin' Pizza Place". ''Wander Over Yonder'' In "The Fremergency Fronfract", Wander, Sylvia and Lord Hater go to a place called "Gelatinous Bob's". ''The Whys! in "Why-Fi", there was a place called Crust E. Crab's Lobster Shack. Unlike Chuck E. Cheese's, Crust E. Crab's Lobster Shack is a lobster and burger restaurant. ''Wizards of Waverly Place In one episode, Max goes to "Pat E. Pepperoni's" to celebrate his cousin's birthday. Category:Characters Category:Chuck E. Cheese's films